Moonlight Strangers Moonlight Soulmate
by angel-serenity07
Summary: Darien will be engage to Raye until he meets Serena
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moonlight Strangers... Moonlight Soulmate... By: Angel Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: All characters here belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi except Sarah. How I wish Darien Shields is mine. : _  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you will enjoy reading it. This is Darien-Serena story. All criticisms, good or bad, are welcome. Thank you. *_~.  
  
Chapter I: The Engagement Party  
  
Darien Shields is walking in the park. At the age of 23, he became the CEO of Shields Corporation that makes him a very young rich bachelor. Many women would do anything just to make him date them. He has a sister named Sarah. She lives in the States to pursue her career in modeling. Their parents died after that tragic accident happened on them when he was 8 years old but luckily Darien and Sarah survives. They were separated because no relative came to take care of them. So the hospital decided to get them foster parents until they reach their right age. At the age of 18, Darien received an account, which has all the money of the Shields family. It was named after him and his sister. An attorney came to give him the testament. According to the testament, he will be the one who will manage the Shields Corporation and the money was for him and his sister. After receiving the money, he looked for his sister and luckily that time Sarah is in Japan. He found her. She's living on her own because the family adopted her died but all the wealth of that family was given to her. She was 15 that time that makes Darien three years older. Now he's 26 and ready to marry and have a family. Among the women he dated, he chose Raye Hino. Raye is a priestess. She has a long black silky hair that matches her beautiful violet eyes. Her figure is perfect in every curve. But despite her beauty, she is short tempered. No one dared to argue with her especially her friends who knew her very well. She was his friend. She knew him very well. That's why he chose her. But now he was not sure anymore. Today is the day of their engagement party prepared for them by their friends. He is happy but deep inside there is an empty spot waiting for that "someone". He doesn't know if that someone is Raye. This is his dilemma. He sat on the bench watching the children playing until his cell phone rings...  
  
"Hey Darien! Where are you?"  
"Why Andrew? Miss me?" he grinned.  
"No, I'm not! I just called because everything is ready. The place, the food etc. Hurry up, it's already 5 p.m. You only have 2 hours to prepare." He answered.  
"Ok, ok. Don't panic. I'll be right there. Bye"  
"Bye"  
  
The engagement party will be held at the Shields Mansion at 7 p.m. Many guests were invited. Most of them came from richest and well-known family. Darien and Raye are lucky because they have friends who helped them to prepare. Lita is the one who cooks and prepares the food for the guests. Amy is the one who prepared the invitations. Mina and Andrew are the one who set up the place. They are the one who chose the theme, the decoration, everything to make the place beautiful and solemn. The theme is formal.  
  
At last the night came. The guests are arriving until the parking lot of the Shields Mansion is already full. The house is very bright. When you enter the Mansion, the first thing that you will see at the entrance is the big portrait of Darien and Raye placed in the center. Mina and Andrew are the hosts of the party. The party is in the garden with lots of roses surrounding the place. The stage was placed on the top of the swimming pool. They placed a bridge on the top so that the stage will be place there. The swimming pool is in the center of the garden. There's a big TV on the wall of the garden. Mina and Andrew went to the stage and start the show...  
  
"Hello everyone, having a good time?" She asked the crowd. She wore an orange backless gown that fits for her perfectly. Her hair was twisted on a French braid.  
"We are gathered here for the engagement party of Darien and Raye. There are lot of surprises awaited our couple." Andrew said. He wears a white tuxedo. Everybody cheered.  
"But first of all before we call our beloved couple, we wanted to present the popular band in America, The Star Lights!" Everyone cheered. Everyone is happy because no one can make the Star Lights guests in any party. Let's say they are very choosy because they have their reason.  
The Star Lights appeared on stage. "Hello everyone!" Serena Tsukino said. She's the female vocalist in the group. That night, she's very stunning. She surpasses the beauty of every woman at the party. She wears a silver strapless lacy gown that reach up to her knees. The only thing that holds her gown is the string that tied on her back. The gown hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. She let her golden hair loose. She wore a diamond necklace and earrings. Overall, she's a goddess. The rest of the band appeared on stage with Serena saying "I hope you will like our performance for tonight". She smiled widely and they begin to perform.  
  
Darien was awestruck at the beautiful blonde in the stage. He never saw such beauty before. A rare blonde goddess he thought. He is in the balcony waiting for Raye. He wears a black tuxedo similar to Andrew.  
"A goddess isn't she?" someone asked him behind.  
"Sarah?"  
"Yes brother?"  
"Sarah!" Darien hugged her fiercely.  
"Brother, I will die by the way you hugged me!" Sarah choked.  
"Um... Sorry, I'm just happy to see you." He said. He couldn't believe it. She told him that she can't come because of her studies but now she's here at his engagement party.  
"You're looking great sister! By the way, why are you here? I thought you're busy that's why you can't come"  
"Well, Serena arranged that."  
"Serena?"  
"Yes Serena, my friend, the goddess at the stage."  
"You mean you know that goddess?! Really!" Darien is very excited to meet the goddess at the stage. "How do you know her?" he asked.  
"She's my best friend, my classmate at the university, my fellow model and we share the same apartment." She explained shortly but direct to the point. Darien can't believe his luck. He'll be able to meet the goddess who captured his heart. He forgot that he was in an engagement party for him.  
"Er brother I know you are interested with her but brother you are going to be engage..." she said.  
Ouch I forgot that he thought. He cleared his throat. "I just want to meet the best friend of my sister. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"There's nothing wrong with that, if that is your intention." She smiled slyly. He blushed. No one can make Darien blushed.  
"Darien!" came an annoyed voice. Both of them looked and saw a beautiful woman in red gown eyeing them furiously. "Who is she, Darien?" Raye asked. She wears a red gown similar with Mina but hers is shining when hit by a light.  
"Raye, this is Sarah. She's my sister."  
"Oh, I'm sorry" she was embarrassed. Sarah doesn't like her. "Oh, it's ok but sad to say that you didn't know me since you are going to marry my brother." She said. "I just didn't recognize you!" Raye said bluntly. "My, my brother your fiancée has a temper." Darien sensed an incoming argument so he decided to butt in. "I think its time for us to show at the party. Let's go!" He offered both arms for the two but Sarah didn't take it. It only shows that she doesn't like Raye. Oh boy! He thought.  
  
Everyone is enjoying the party when they entered the garden. Mina saw them entered. She signals Seiya, the guitarist of the group, that the couple arrived. They stopped their music and then Serena introduced the couple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know all of you here are very excited to see the couple. I, myself, can't wait to see the Society's couple but before you can see them, I want to tell the story how these two people met and fall in love. They met at Mina's 22nd birthday. They were introduced and became friends. Then one night they were both drunk and *CLICK*. I don't think I have to elaborate that am I?" She grinned at the crowd and everybody laughed. "Without further ado I would like to present to you the Society's Couple, Darien Shields and Raye Hino!" The spotlight automatic landed on Darien and Raye. They went in the stage. Everybody stood up and gave the couple a big round of applause. Serena handed the microphone to Darien and accidentally their fingers touched. They both felt an electricity run through them. They both stared at each other. Whoa, what is that? Did she felt it? Darien thought. What does it mean? I wonder if he felt it Serena thought. "Mr. Shields, your mic." She said offering the Mic. "Oh, sorry" he said. Both were flushed from embarrassment but no one noticed except Sarah who stood up near the stage.  
  
The rest of the party went well. The party ended at around 11 p.m. All guests said goodbye and congratulated the couple for the success of the party and hopefully for the success of their marriage.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Uncontrolled Emotions

Title: Moonlight Strangers... Moonlight Soulmate By: Angel Serenity07  
  
Disclaimer: All characters here belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi except Sarah. I know many of you want Darien but I'm sorry to say he's mine! HAHAHAHA!!!!! Oooouuuucccchhhh! Ms Naoko slaps me. Huhuhuhu!! OK, OK! Darien isn't mine. I got the point. ^`_^;  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, I wanted to say thank you for those people who gave time to read my stories and gave reviews. They are the following: cosmic-dark-star princess, Esabel Carson Fernandez, usagi usako chiba, LK19, coey chan, silverian rose, serena79. I also wanted to thank serena- celeste-shields for telling me about my grammar and for suggesting that I should have a story editor. English isn't my language but I have knowledge and I'm trying my best to make this story the best and have correct grammar. Because of this, I'm looking for a story editor and for those who are willing to help me, pls. email me at angel_serenity07@yahoo.com. Thanks a lot! ;-) I hope you will like this chapter. It took me almost a week in writing this because I'm preparing for our tournament in badminton. Another reason is I'm suffering from writer's block. So I hope this chapter will satisfy you for your cravings in Darien-Serena story. It's hard for me to update weekly because I don't have an internet at home. So please don't be mad at me if it took me so long to update. Again, thank you for the readers of my story. On with the story...  
  
Chapter II: Uncontrolled emotions  
  
It's time for my brother to meet Serena Sarah thought. She waited for her brother to finish talking with Andrew and Mina until she heard him calling her.  
"Sarah, I'm going to take Raye home. You should sleep now coz I know you're tired."  
"But brother..." she tried to explain.  
"Wow, is this Sarah, your sister?" Andrew asked eyeing her from head to toe.  
"Yes Drew. I forgot to introduce my sister to both of you. This is my sister Sarah. She lived in the States that's why you don't see her here."  
"Oh my! Is this Sarah Shields, the model?!" Mina can't believe it that one of her favorite famous model is in front of her and she's the sister of her friend.  
"Yes it's me." She smiled and feels flattered because she met one of her fans.  
"I didn't know that my fiancé has a famous sister." Raye joked. Sarah just glared at her. She didn't like her because of the attitude she showed to her at the party when Raye stared at her as if she's ready to kill her because she's talking to her fiancé.  
"Come on I should take you home." Darien said.  
"Can't I sleep here?" Raye asked innocently.  
"No, you can't." He said.  
"Ooohhh, Raye is getting naughty." Mina teased. Everyone laughed.  
"It's time for us to go home." Andrew said after giving Sarah a winked. Sarah blushed.  
Everyone went on their separate way but Sarah decided to visit Serena at her room.  
  
Serena stared her reflection at the mirror. She's beautiful and she looks so happy and contented but deep inside she's lonely. "I guess I will never meet my Soulmate" She sighed. She looks around the room. The room is so big for her alone. It is divided into two. The first room is the entertainment room. Complete with a big wall TV, speakers, component, and a DVD. It has a 2 leather loveseat and a table for the champagnes. The second room is the bed room. It has a Victorian poster bed, a computer table in which Serena can place her laptop, 1 phone for public calls and a phone for private use (for personal calls and internet), and a walk-in closet with a big bathroom. The hallway that connects the 2 rooms is where you will see the balcony which has a good view of the garden. Overall, this room is marvelous. For Serena, this room is her dream room. She is very fascinated with the room; she didn't notice that someone entered.  
  
"Glad you like the room Serena" Sarah commented. She knew that her best friend will be shock if she will see this room and her guess is right.  
"I can't believe Sarah that you lived in this mansion with marvelous rooms." Serena said happily.  
"Oh well this is my parent's house. You know my story I didn't live here. My brother is the one who takes good care of this house and lives here."  
"Wow, I can't believe how he can live here alone. I mean this house is so big. It feels lonely to live here alone." She said sadly.  
"That's why we are here, to accompany my brother." She smiled. And to set you up for my brother she thought smiling.  
"What's so funny Sarah? I know that look." Serena asked  
"What look?" She asked innocently.  
"That I-have-something-plan-for-you-Serena look and you know that I hate that look."  
"Serena, I'm not planning anything for you. It's on your mind" Sarah trying her best not to smile.  
"Well, I hope you're telling the truth. As of now Sarah, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Serena yawned but she's only pretending. She's avoiding that Sarah will notice her interest on her brother.  
"Ok, let's just talk tomorrow. I'm going to my room and leave you in your slumber. Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight!"  
"By the way Sere, I want you to meet my brother tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok. Goodnight!" she answered while closing her eyes. When she heard that the door was closed she open her eyes and stared at the ceiling and thinking about what happened at the party with Darien when she felt electricity runs through her when their fingers touched. Does it mean that he's my Soulmate? her heart asked. But that's impossible! He's engaged her mind countered. "Maybe I'm just dreaming that a guy like him will have a love on me" she said to herself. Feeling depressed, she stood up and went in the balcony. She gazed up at the moon feeling relieved. It was one of her outlet of her depression. When she gazed in the moon, she forgot all her problems even for a short time. She was so mesmerized in the beauty of the moon she didn't notice someone is watching her.  
  
Darien can't sleep. He's thinking of Serena. He can't get her out of her mind. He wanted to know everything about her. They haven't formally met. When he finishes his speech at the stage, she disappeared. Sarah told him that their little concert is finished and she's now resting. He wanted to see her but he didn't want to disturb her. He knows that she's tired. Thinking too hard, he didn't notice that his feet bring him in the garden. When he looks up, he saw the most beautiful creature he saw in his life. There in the balcony, he saw Serena looking at the moon. The moonlight shone to her like a spotlight. It makes her golden hair twinkle like a stars in the night. Her face looks serene. Her big blue eyes shone brightly and she has a small smile on her lips. She wears her white night gown that makes her looks like an angel and for him she was his angel. "You're so beautiful Serena... But how will I capture your heart if I'm already engage?" he whispered tearfully. He knew from the first time he saw her that she is the "someone" he's waiting for but it's too late, he's engaged and he can't back out because it will become the downfall of his company. There are lots of reasons why he should marry Raye and most of them are for financial reason. First reason is that the owner of the company Darien wants to merge in was Raye's father. If he will marry Raye, the task will be easy. Second, Raye's family is one of the richest families in Japan. They are both well known because of their wealth that's why they are called the Society's Couple. Since he is the owner of the Shields Corporation, it was expected of him to marry someone in his level and last but not the least, she was his friend, one of those few people who knew him personally. It will be easy for him to love her but his heart tells him that it is impossible especially now he saw the love of his life. He knows that his reasons are shallow but he can't afford to lose all the things that his parents work so hard to achieve for. If he will break his engagement with Raye, he knows that it will be the end for him and his sister. He knows that Raye will do anything to make his life miserable. Not just his life but Serena's life once she found out that she's the reason why he wants to break up with her. He looked up and realized that she's gone. Maybe she went to sleep. he thought.  
  
The next day, Sarah is the one that cooks the breakfast. She wanted to surprise her brother that she can cook now. The last time she attempts to cook it became disaster.  
"Oh no!" a voice behind her said. She turned around and come face to face with Darien.  
"Good morning brother!" she said pleasantly.  
"Good morning too sister but I don't know if it will be pleasant." He said looking at the food she's cooking.  
"Of course it will be pleasant especially after tasting my cooking"  
"Are you sure about that? The last time I checked I almost choked out the food you cooked." He said disgustingly.  
"That was one year ago. Now I know how to cook!" she said defensively.  
"Yeah, hotdog and egg." He muttered.  
"What is that brother?"  
"Nothing!" he answered then they heard someone laughing. Both of them turned around and saw Serena laughing so hard. She's laughing because she remembers the last time Sarah attempted to cook, she almost burnt their whole apartment in the States. She stopped when she saw them staring at her. "What's so funny Serena?" Sarah asked irritably.  
"Err... No... Nothing... Sarah" she said nervously. Serena knows she has a temper and she doesn't want to go on her way if she knows what's good for her. On the other hand, Darien looks at her with a small smile tugging on his lips. She looks so cute when she's nervous. He decided to help her before Sarah takes her wrath on her. "Oh come on sister. Don't take your wrath on her." He said while looking at Serena. She blushed and looks down to find her shoes very interesting at that moment.  
"Who said I'm going to take my wrath on her? And who said that I'm mad?"  
"The looks you gave to her as if you're ready to kill her"  
"Brother, I'm not mad. It's just irritating because you don't trust my cook.  
"Well, can you blame me?" They began to bicker again until Serena shouted "Are we going to have breakfast or we will let this food go into waste?"  
"We're going to eat..." they both said. They ate in silence and then an idea formed in Sarah's mind. I forgot that they haven't formally introduced. I'm going to introduce them formally and I will ask my brother to give her a tour around town. I know he will like the idea and I might ask a favor in return she thought devilishly. She looks at them and both of them are unaware of the plan that is formed on Sarah's mind. She started her plan.  
"Darien, I forgot to introduce you to my best friend Serena." She said.  
"Hello, it's nice to know that my sister has a best friend. She's a war freak you know." He said while looking from Serena to Sarah then back to Serena again. He can't take his eyes off her.  
"Sarah is nice, considerate and very understanding. She doesn't pretend and she's outspoken. For me, she's a real friend." She smiled that cause Darien's heart to melt. He realized that just seeing her smile, all his problems will be gone. She created an atmosphere around the room that will make the people around her happy.  
Sarah grinned. She saw the looks shared by the two people who obviously attracted to each other but was afraid to tell the other because the other one is engaged and the other one is afraid to be hurt. All they need is a push she thought.  
  
Darien spent his whole day with Serena. His sister asked him to give Serena a tour around town. He happily obliged but in Serena's part, she reluctantly agreed. He remembers what did Serena said when Sarah asked him "I'm going with your brother without you? I don't want to cause any rumor, so it's the best that you come with us." she asked. "Why there will be rumors? Are you afraid that you will become the part of the rumors especially now that he's engaged?" she asked. "Yes. Your brother is a well known bachelor. Everyone recognizes him and if someone will saw us they might give it meaning." Serena said. "But I can't come with you guys. I'm visiting an old friend." Sarah said. "Fine" Serena mumbled giving Sarah death glares. She just smiled. Darien remains silent. He just listened to what Serena is saying. He didn't believe that she's afraid of the rumors. He feels that there is deeper reason why she doesn't want to go with him. Throughout the tour, Darien just gives the name of the place while Serena just nods to make him understand that she's listening. They remain like this through out the tour. Neither one didn't know what to say so they decided to come home early. Serena is looking in the window the whole time while Darien kept on looking at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand herself. She's not like this with anyone before especially guys but now it's different. she can't look at him. She's afraid that she will open her emotions to him. She's not good in hiding her emotions. Now she realized that she falls in love with him even without knowing him. Is it possible? she asked herself. "What's possible?" Darien asked. She didn't realize that she said it enough for him to hear it. She hopes that she's not thinking out loud the part of falling in love. "Err... It's nothing... I'm just thinking about... about... err... the clouds. Yup the clouds." She stammered. She blushed from the embarrassment of giving a lame excuse. Now great I embarrassed myself in front of him she thought. Darien just looked at her with unknowing emotions. She knew that he didn't believe her but he doesn't want to embarrass her. "I think you have to look on the road before anything bad will happen to us" she said pointing in the road. "Right" he said. He didn't know why she's acting like that. At last they arrived at the mansion safe and sound. Sarah welcomes them.  
  
"You're home already? She asked  
"Yes. I'm going to my room. I'm tired." Serena answered without looking at her. Sarah looks at her and said nothing. She knows that she's mad at her for making her come with his brother.  
"What happened? She asked her brother.  
"I don't know. She's like that throughout the tour." He said upset. He thought he will have a chance to know her better but it's obvious that she doesn't want to know him. Little did he know that Serena is already in love with him!  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
